The Start of Something New
by CargoBlade
Summary: Takes place right after the events of Kick Ass 2 Mindy leaves for Boston leaving Dave confused about the kiss and sad that he is now alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alone

I noticed the gas light was on about 50 miles outside of Boston so i quickly stopped at a local gas station to fill up.

i will admit that i got quite a few funny looks with my purple Ducati but i didn't really give a shit so i filled up and walked in to pay while picking up a couple goodies for myself as well

"That'll be 64.27" the man behind the counter said to me

He was a short man about 5'6 with red hair and an awkwardly growing beard, his name tag said Greg.

i gave him the money and was about to leave when i heard the TV turn to the news and i noticed something that made my heart sink

"Kick Ass saves local high school senior from rape" i looked away from the TV as fast as i could, not wanting to hear anymore, i missed him to much to be able to watch that, my eyes went glassy as i left the gas station, got back onto my bike and left again.

I arrived in Boston an hour later

"This is where i will start my new life" i told myself trying to forget everything that had happened only a week before.

i had no time to look around at real estate so i found a local hotel and bought up a week in cash as i had millions from when Daddy and i used to take down drug lords.

I didn't sleep a wink that night, and believe me i tried, i just could not get Dave out of my mind and that kiss, did he like it, did he hate it, i didn't stay long enough for him to even say anything.

But i had to leave i couldn't put Marcus into the position of having to arrest his own adopted daughter.

But i never stopped thinking about Dave "oh god pull yourself together, you're Hit Girl not some pussy 3rd grader with a crush"

But i couldn't help but cry

I needed to stop lying to myself i was in love with Dave. i was in love with his dorky smile, i was in love with curly brown hair. He was perfect and i had to leave him. Once again i fucked up and lost someone that i love because of my dumb ass mistakes.

 **"** Well if i cant sleep might as well see whats on" I said as i turned on the TV and of course who else but Kick Ass showed up on the news and it just made me miss Dave 10 times more.

"Kick Ass, you started this hero movement and it looks as though it isn't slowing down at all how does seeing all this make you feel" the reporter was doing some sort of hero interview so i turned it up.

"Honestly i think it's great, just normal people doing everything they can to make the world a better place" I had to smile a bit at that, "what a Dave thing to say"

"Where is Hit Girl now?" the reporter said and I sat up waiting anxiously for his response but i got nothing he wasn't saying anything. Then i could not believe my eyes, he started to cry and not just tears Kick Ass was bawling on live TV then he ran away.

I couldn't believe what i just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

I have no idea what came over me. Just hearing her name. It made so many things come back into my mind.

The day she saved my stupid ass from Rasul and his thugs.

When she blew me a kiss as she was leaving my room.

Everything just came back like a tsunami in my mind and i just ran i didn't know where i was running and i didn't know how far i would go but i didn't care i had to see her again whatever it took.

I ran all the way back home which was saying something since it was about 7 miles from where i was being "interviewed"

I did the only thing that could keep my mind off her, i worked out for hours could have been days i had no idea.

I was probably punching that bag for hours before i collapsed to my knees and started bawling.

The phone rang.

"Hey Marty" I said trying to hide my groggy voice

"What are you up to" he said back to me

"Im just working out, you know the usual" i said failing at hiding the fact that i was broken

"Thinking about her again eh?" and that was it i just broke down, I didn't care who knew i just bawled and bawled until Marty stopped me and said "That's it Dave, we have to find her"

I stopped crying and replied quickly "No, Marty listen to me" I paused and sighed "don't you see, she doesn't want to be found, she wants to be alone" i wiped my tears away "i have to let her, whatever makes her happy Marty."

"Dave i can't see you like this every day" Marty said as he was starting to sound chocked up

"Don't you see Marty, I'll put up with being like this everyday for the rest of my life if it means that she's happy, I'll do anything, I'm sorry" I hung up.

Marty came up with an ingenuous way of cheering me up.

"Boston Comic-Con!" he said so loud i swear Mindy could probably hear it wherever she was.

"Jesus Marty chill man haha" I said with a very faint smile.

"See man it's working already" he smirked at me

"if it will get you to stop trying to make me feel better about this then fine i'll go" as i gave in to Marty's idea

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2:00" Marty said as he got out and walked out of the Atomic Comics

I sighed "tomorrow is gunna be a long day"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the people that have reviewed my story I look forward to you're suggestions and love hearing what you guys think. Thank you so much! Now to chapter 3

Chapter 3: Risks

Seeing Dave like that just made me miss him even more. I couldn't believe that i had such a huge impact on him.

As I walked around downtown Boston i saw a comic book store and it instantly reminded me of Atomic Comics back home, where Dave and his loser friends would hang out after school. I couldn't help but smile a little.

As i walked in I saw it all. Everything was green and yellow. I wanted to leave to avoid the thought of Dave coming back into my mind but I decided to explore and look around.

I overheard a couple of the nerds talking about how there was some huge new Kick Ass section at Comic-Con today.

"What losers" I mumbled to myself quietly as I left the comic book store.

I thought it was about time that i got to know people around here. I thought what better way then to go to that loser Comic-Con thing later today so i decided that I would at least try to make some friends. I know that's what Dave would want me to do.

I showed up at Comic-Con at around 3:00 that afternoon and honestly it was weird there. All these people dressed up in costumes and shit. So i decided i would skip all that and try and find the Kick-Ass section.

It was not hard to find at all. It was the most crowded area in the damn place, finally i was able to wiggle my way through everyone until I saw some guy that was dressed as Kick-Ass and he could have fooled me it really looked exactly like Dave. It kinda started to pull at my heart strings a little so I left to go to the much smaller Hit Girl section.

I was walking around when I noticed a very well done replication of my armour and weapons "wow" i said quietly to myself.

"Hey, you a fan of Hit Girl too" i heard from behind me.

I turned around and noticed a girl about my age with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was taller then me by about 3 inches.

"Uh yea, I guess you could say that" I said kinda nervous like.

"Me too, she's my role model, not so much the killing but the fact that she shows us girls that you don't need a guy to protect you or to keep you out of danger we are strong and independent." She said not looking away from the Hit Girl armour replication.

I had no idea what to say to that, obviously I was overjoyed to hear that someone looked up to me. Of course she couldn't know I was Hit Girl.

"My names, Mindy" I said kinda hesitantly

"Emma" she said back extending her hand. I gratefully accepted the friendly hand shake.

"You're not from around here are you?" Emma said as she looked me over.

"How can you tell?" I said biting my lip and looking at the ground.

"Haha you don't have the accent" She said laughing. I smiled and looked back at her and we laughed together.

There was an awkward pause until she spoke up "Wanna go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Yea sure." i said after weighing the pros and cons of going to get dinner with this stranger but i thought that i could probably handle it.

We walked out of Comic-Con without issue. About 30 minutes later we arrived at an Olive Garden and took a seat. I ordered something that i couldn't even pronounce and Emma just got some pasta.

"So where are you really from?" she said squinting her eyes at me.

"New York" I said with my mouth full. We both laughed as i struggled to talk.

"What made you come to Boston?" She said curiously.

I had to think, obviously i couldn't tell her the real reason. "Uhhh well i just had some problems back in New York, had to get away for a bit."

"Well you picked a hell of a place for a vacation." We started laughing.

Emma was very nice we spent the rest of the night together until saying our goodbyes and exchanging numbers, as i had to get a new phone in Boston because i threw my old phone away trying to rid my mind of Dave.

I thought a lot to myself about Dave and everything. I wondered if i should go back just to say something, just to give him a proper goodbye. To answer all of his questions.

I also thought about telling Emma about Dave, i know that we had only just met but she was really nice and honestly, kinda reminded me of myself.

If I was going to talk to Dave or see him again i needed someone to stop me from jumping on him and and never letting go, I needed someone with crowbar. I can't have him thinking that I'm coming back to stay. I would only be visiting, then it would be goodbye for good, Dave belongs in New York and I belong away from him and Marcus I would only bring them more pain.

I would have to talk to Emma about it tomorrow, she told me that i could meet her family tomorrow and i was super nervous but obviously excited at the same time.

With all those thoughts i closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
